


Blue Skies and Heart Eyes

by welshprince



Category: Madderton, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Celestial AU, Elton John as Elton, F/M, First real story, Fluff, Gay, Hate to Love, Jamie Bell as Cariad, Love Story, M/M, Richard Madden as Haul, Slow Burn, Taron Egerton as Taran, Welsh mythology - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshprince/pseuds/welshprince
Summary: Taron Egerton is Taran, the God of ThunderRichard Madden is Haul, the God of SunJamie Bell is Cariad, the God of LoveElton John is Sir Elton, the God of Gods---Taran and Haul are natural enemies. They are opposites after all. When all they can do is wreak havoc on Nefol (heaven), Sir Elton gets annoyed, banishing the duo down to Earth where they have to work their problems out. While they are on Earth, they cannot use their celestial powers or it will give them away. They have to come to an agreement the old fashion way; through communication. Both men are oblivious to Sir Elton's reasoning behind sending them to Earth, and they decide to settle down and live a life of relaxation. They find it difficult to live like a human, or at least Haul does. When Sir Elton realizes the men aren't resolving their issues, he sends down Cariad to nudge them a little. What happens when the God of Love intervenes in a heated centuries long fight?





	Blue Skies and Heart Eyes

Nefol-July

" _Shut! Up!_ Please! I don't care!"

Two men walked down the cobblestone pathway through the garden. One was trying to walk faster, away from the other. The latter was trying to keep up, a devilish smirk on his face. Both men were cloaked in white satin togas buckled at the shoulder with a golden brooch unique to each man. The second man chuckled in a deep tone licking his lips before continuing even if he was being begged not to.

"She used to be all over you. _Drapin_ herself and _flirtin_. You're not that idiotic; you must've had some feelings for her," he smiled at the first man crookedly trying to keep one eye on the path they were speed walking across. 

"Yeah I did. And that's why I don't want to hear about how lovely of a shag she was last night!!" His face went red as he peeled off from the path into the garden bushes. He pushed the branches aside snapping one off and angrily throwing it to the ground. He stomped his sandals across the grass flattening the parts where he stepped. 

"You're being a baby, Haul," the second man said following him into the bushes and trees. Haul dropped himself into a seating position on a log near the Afon River.

The Afon River was a secluded area in the forest. Haul often went there to think or to bathe. He usually spotted bunnies and squirrels scampering along to their houses in the trees. He loved the peace he gained from it. Usually he would go there after an encounter with Taran, his enemy in theory. Yet, now, Taran was with him, pestering him. Taran joined Haul on the log and elbowed him gently. 

"Surely the great Haul, God of the Sun and all things happy and all that stuff isn't... _jealous_ ," Taran smiled out onto the river. It sparkled this time of year. Haul was responsible for the summer and the springtime on Nefol. He made everything pretty and warm and happy. Maybe Haul was jealous of Taran's female attracting abilities, but Taran was jealous of how everyone praised Haul. 

Taran Duw was the God of Thunder. He was created thousands of years ago when the people got tired of it being so hot all the time. Thus, Taran was created by Sir Elton, the God of Gods. Taran was about 102 years younger than Haul which wasn't much of a difference on Nefol. The only downside was Haul was therefore responsible for Taran. Both men hated it. Haul had ultimate say over anything Taran did and it made the men clash.

Built like a warrior, Taran stood 5'9" and broad. His shoulders rounded off into his thick biceps, peppered with freckles and moles. His skin was fair and smooth, his hands soft and diligent. His face was square; his jaw stronger than steel. He kept a bit of stubble around the edges to assert his manliness. Also the girls loved it on Nefol. He styled his chestnut hair every morning so it was perfect. It always appeared silk smooth giving women the urge to run their hands through it. His eyes were a color only described as a storm. They were green based swirled in with a hurricane blue. He would always thank Haul for the sun because it made his eyes truly shine behind his lengthy eyelashes. Taran was one of the more brawny men. HIs chest was bespattered with scarce chest hair; just enough to get the ladies, not enough to be called a bear. 

Haul, on the other hand, was slimly built. He was only an inch taller than Taran and bragged about it constantly. He had chocolate colored hair that was always spiked up in the front. As a result of aging, he now has a singular grey streak that is plastered vertically across the front of his hair. He was teased a lot for it mainly by Taran. Haul's eyes were bluer than the sky. They were gentle and welcoming. He easily could persuade people into doing something with just a look. He was a relatively happy man. He smiled most of the days and his teeth shone like metal. The only time he wasn't smiling was with Taran. And even sometimes, he would frown. He couldn't stand having to listen to his incessant stories about all the girls he made out with or slept with. It was like dealing with a child. He only ever talked about himself like he was bragging to Haul. He had had enough. 

"Just **SHUT UP**!!" He boomed and the sun got significantly brighter making both men break a bit of a sweat. Taran put his hands up innocently. He leaned back a bit scooting away but staying on the log. The two of them sat in their ordinary silence listening to the river rush by and the leaves ruffle in the slight breeze. Words needed to be said but none were coming out. They both knew they should say something. Haul correlated Taran's silence to his need of talking about himself. Since Haul didn't want to listen to his raunchy sex stories, all of a sudden Taran didn't want to talk. Haul was sick of hearing the incessant bragging. 

A small squirrel pranced up to his left sandal placing an acorn by his foot. Haul smiled softly evening the weather out and making it warm rather than scorching hot. Beads of sticky sweat rolled down both Taran's and Haul's foreheads. 

"Can you at least make it a bit colder?" Taran asked looking over at Haul. 

"Shut up."

"Fine," Taran stood up from the log and slowly sauntered down to the riverbank. Haul scoffed. 

As Taran reached the river bank, he looked back to Haul like he was giving him one last chance to cool the weather down. Although, Taran was usually the one who controlled the colder weather, Sir Elton would be up in arms if he knew that the boys were toying around. When it was, Summer, as the human’s called it, only Haul was allowed to have the reigns. When it was Fall, they both switched off the duties but it was still mostly Haul. Winter was all Taran’s, and he owned most of Spring too, but Spring was still shared. It was currently July. Haul had full control of the weather and if Taran did anything to mess with that, Haul would throw an absolute temper tantrum like the baby he was. He would march down to Sir Elton and tattle on Taran making Taran spend a few months in the prison. Summer would last longer then, and Taran hated Summer. He did his best to keep it as short as possible.

When Haul just returned Taran’s pleading stare with a stone cold one of his own, Taran knew there was no hope. His shoulders dropped as he faced the river once more. His hand swiftly latched onto his brooch on his shoulder removing it. As he did so, his silk robe pooled at is ankles, leaving him bare for nature and Haul to see. Haul was too busy pouting to look up. When he felt he was done sulking, his eyes landed upon Taran’s figure. He gasped choking on his own spit. Taran’s sandals rested neatly next to his robe. He dipped his foot in to see the temperature. Of course it was perfect. He knew that.

Haul was still taken aback. He had been acquainted with Taran for centuries, had heard thousands of his sex stories, yet never once thought about what lurked beneathe his robe. He couldn’t say he was surprised with how plump the boy’s backside was. It was perfectly round and jiggled as he entered the river swimming about a bit. It matched the rest of his body; paler than the sand on an overcast day. Sprinkled in to his pasty skin was soft caramel freckles that gave him sort of a cute charm. Taran hated being called cute. He left the cutesy stuff to Haul and Cariad. He liked being called sexy or hot. He especially liked hot because of the irony attached. Haul never got called hot and he was the God of Sun. That made Taran giggle a bit.

Haul never understood what all the women of Nefol saw in Taran. Now he did. His skin glimmered as the water slid off of him. He truly looked like a gem in the sun. Unconsciously, Haul had made the sun hotter to see Taran's skin sparkle more. It wasn't the fact that it was Taran per se, it was the fact that he was seeing someone else other than himself naked and vulnerable. Of course he had seen other people naked, he just never took the time to process it like he was in this moment.

Taran and Haul are complete opposites. Taran controls the cold weather; Haul controls the hot. Taran has not too much body hair; Haul has a lot. Taran had small soft hands; Haul's were big and manly. Taran was manly and sexy; Haul was soft and sweet. Taran had slept with almost every women and some men on Nefol; Haul was still a virgin. 

He was just as curious as a teenage boy raging with hormones, yet he had never found the right person. He tried to flirt he really had, but he never said the right thing. He didn't have enough confidence to approach a man or woman. After seeing Taran get every person he wanted, Haul lost faith in his own abilities. So he basically gave up. He knew his time would come when he was ready. I mean, he wasn't gonna stay a virgin for eternity.... right?

On Nefol, gender didn't matter. They barely even called themselves men and women. They were just, Gods. They didn't need labels. They were Gods. Biologically, some gods were male and some were female. But that didn't influence their personality or how they looked. And all "men" and "women" of Nefol were what the humans call, pansexual. They didn't see gender to love one another. They say other Gods. They saw beauty in personality or in looks. But then again, the Gods didn't call it pansexuality. They just called it love and attraction. This being said, Haul had plenty of opportunities to find someone to enlighten him on the art of making love. But no, he was sitting on a log in the dead heat of Summer alone, with his, acquaintance in the river. 

For a few years, Haul had really connected with this one girl named Annwyl or Ann for short. Ann was a sweet girl that matched Haul's personality almost completely. She was shy and blushed a lot. She would push her short brown hair behind her ear and offer him the cutest smile. Ann was the only person who really ever showed much interest in Haul. They had even _kissed_ a few times. Haul loved kissing and his lips would tingle in her absence sometimes. 

But that all went down the drain. Taran pranced up to Haul this morning, cocky grin painted across his dimpled cheeks, and with full confidence, told Haul he had slept with Ann. 

Haul was rightfully pissed. He was angry that his so-called friend would do something like that to him. Angry that the girl that acted like she liked him, went off with another man. ANgry that he hadn't been man enough to claim her first. All of his anger had been pent up and was finally showing through. Taran had taken the one thing he had to himself.

"Mate mate!!" Taran squealed dancing around unable to touch even the grass anymore. Haul hadn't notice but he had made it so hot the river was boiling. He was soaked in sweat and as red as an apple on a wonderful spring morning. He unclenched his fists cooling the sun and making it set. It was dusk time anyway; he just made it come a bit quicker. Taran was panting as he stood naked under the willow tree, the only shade in the area. He wasn't sparkling anymore but his body was still lovely. His hair was strew about his forehead damp and dripping. Haul never saw his hair as anything other than fluffy and it made him chuckle seeing it so flat. He hadn't moved in a hot minute; was still trying to catch his breath. Haul was still soaking in his every detail. He would never get another chance like this to see someone so out in the open. 

"Are you mad??" Taran turned his attention over to Haul. They were still a good 20 feet apart. Haul squinted looking up at Taran's face now. "Hello? Are you alright?" Taran waved his hand in front of Haul's face

"Uh- y-yeah! Yes of course I'm fine. I was just recapping the fact that you stole my partner and I got a little," he flexed his fingers looking at his fist like he had just punched someone, "heated... so to speak." A smile crept up onto his plump pink lips. 

"She wasn't your partner. She said you barely even wanted to hold hands with her let alone satisfy her. I would've never done it if I knew she meant that much to you-"

"Oh BULL-b-bologna," he looked away as his cheeks turned pink. 

"I'm serious Haul." The tone of his voice was one Haul had never experienced. It was gentle and reassuring. And above all else, it was genuine. 

Knowing that Taran truly cared about that made Haul's heart skip a beat. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all-

"Hey guys!" a higher pitched voice added to their conversation. Haul, deep in thought was genuinely terrified. He screamed like a child seeing it's reflection for the first time. The loud and ear piercing scream startled Cariad, who had just popped by to visit two old pals, not to be yelled at. Cariad, being a bit skittish himself, screamed in the same tone as Haul. Both men blushed furiously at the noises they just made. It was silent now. Cariad was sitting very close to Haul on the log. They stared at each other, a million thoughts racing through each other's head. Some the same, some different. All they could hear in the background was the wondrous squeak of Taran bellowing out the loudest laugh he had had in a while. He was doubled over, holding his stomach, tears in his eyes as he laughed his soul away. Both Cariad and Haul looked away from each other embarrassed. 

"Oh quiet you," Haul scowled at Taran who was wiping a tear from his cheek (or was it a drop of sweat?). 

Cariad was the God of Love. He was a slim figure and shorter than all other male figures on Nefol. He had a slim and long face. His eyes were like green peeking through his lashes like grass after the snow had melted. He looked like he had seen a lifetime when in fact he had. Cariad was older than both Haul and Taran. He was the most liked God of all on Nefol. No one could ever hate him. He was friends with everyone and knew their names too. Haul had begged Cariad many times to give him someone to spend his life with. Cariad would always turn red in the cheeks and shake his head without a word. Haul would get angry and it would get hot quickly. Cariad would only shake his head. Occasionally, he would mutter out "Your time will come" and Haul would leave in a huff. 

Cariad was like cupid in a way. He had his special 'touch' and if he chose to use it on someone he could. Whoever he touched, they would fall instantly for the person they were looking at. Not only could his hands do this, but if he didn't want to intervene, he could choose a certain object that could have the same effect as his 'touch'. Not only could he make people fall in love, but, with the right chemicals, could concoct a potion that could do the opposite. The latter operation was more difficult and Cariad hated to see lovely couples break up. 

Yes Cariad may be the most popular God, but he didn't have many real friends. The only people he would call his real friends were Haul and Taran. He liked them both separately but also liked when they all hung out together for a drink or to go to the cinemas. He would always have to sit between the two others. They would bicker each other's heads off if he didn't. He hated that they were fighting all the time. He didn't understand why they couldn't just love each other; in the platonic sense of course. They would never be a good couple. They would destroy themselves in a matter of minutes. 

"I apologize. I truly didn't mean to startle you," Cariad said, his bright green eyes pleading for forgiveness. His mouth squished up real small and he looked like a begging puppy. Haul couldn't help but smile softly.

"I know Ria," Haul mussed his hand through Cariad's hair. Cariad smiled. He loved nicknames. He invented them actually as terms of affection. Dear, baby, sweetheart were all his masterminded ideas. He was the smartest of the trio. He was creative and always producing new ways to love each other. 

Taran walked over to them running his fingers through his soaked golden locks. His robe was draped over his arm and he held his sandals in his hand. 

"Jeez Taran, I mean I know we don't have shame but, have a little respect huh?" Ria narrowed his eyes up at Taran. 

"YES! Exactly!" Haul straightened his posture and pointed at Ria. "Took the words out of my mouth," Haul mumbled as Taran shifted his gaze between the two of them. 

"Ain't nothin you boys haven't seen." He smirked putting his hands on his hips. 

"I'll make you fall in love with that old hag in the market," Ria looked up at him squinting in the sunlight. Taran gasped.

"You wouldn't!" he laughed in shock. All three men laughed and Taran donned his robe and clipped his brooch on his shoulder. 

"Much better thank y-" Ria was cut off by a booming voice that reverberated through the whole of Nefol.

[ **_HAUL_** ] the voice belonged to Sir Elton, God of Gods. He was The Almighty. Everyone bowed to his existence. They lived their lives for constant approval from Sir Elton. Haul and Taran were the exceptions. They believed whatever minute feud they had for centuries was more important than bowing to Sir Elton. 

Sir Elton did not have direct 'sons' per se, but he treated Haul and Taran as if they were his own. He didn't treat them like subjects as he treated all the other gods. He would let them off the hook for their silly fighting. But being Sir Elton's son, had a downside. He was harsh when it came to real crimes. One of the few rules he had was, don't mess with the weather. When Haul heard his name shouted across the village, he knew what he had done. 

Haul dropped his head in defeat and let out a fake sob knowing he was gonna be in great danger for almost scorching the city. 

[ **_GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT_** ]

Taran gasped and laughed at him mockingly. He loved seeing Haul get in trouble. It was early but maybe Sir Elton would send him to prison and Winter could come early this year. "Payback's a motherf-"

[ **_BRING THAT SQUARE LOOKIN MOUSE WITH YOU TOO_** ] 

"Aww..." Taran frowned knowing that he meant him. It was Haul's turn to laugh. He stood from the log. 

"Square lookin-" he bent over with laughter. Taran put his hand on Haul's shoulder sending a jolt of lightning through his body. Haul gasped as all his hairs stood on end. 

"You prick!!" Haul looked at him with his crazy hair. Taran snickered and took off running towards the palace. Haul took off sprinting after Taran in the moonlight. Ria shook his head following them up the hill. They were idiots but they were Ria's idiots. And he wouldn't exchange them for the world. 

[ **_DO YOU THINK THIS VILLAGE IS A JOKE??_** ] Sir Elton swiftly descended the stairs from his throne to come eye to eye with the boys. 

"Of course not Sir," Haul looked down at his feet.

[ **_IS NEFOL JUST A PLAY PLACE FOR YOU TWO IDIOTS??_** ] He circled the men making them feel intimidated by his presence.

Sir Elton Duw was an average sized man. He was plump but solid. He wore eccentric outfits and had a different pair of glasses and shoes to go with each one. He was an older man; the oldest God to have ever lived. Everyone had mad respect for him, even Taran. Sir Elton created it all, he could sure destroy it as well. His hair was a dirty blonde that was sorta all over his head. No one cared what he looked like, they cared what they looked like to him. When he wasn't yelling at Taran and Haul, he was a sweet generous man who loved interacting with commoners. He would give to the people who needed it most and would help everyone on Nefol thrive. So when he hears about the river boiling and kids getting burnt beyond treatment, he gets a little upset.

"No Sir," Haul kicked a rock. Sir Elton stood in front of him and grabbed his cheeks with one hand. It was aggressive but not enough to injure him. 

[ **_THEN STOP PISSING ON IT LIKE YOU'RE CHILDREN!!!_ **] he boomed throughout the palace. [ _**I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT VILLAGERS BEING INJURED BY THE WEATHER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!! HAUL DUW YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING UP TOO MUCH RECENTLY. YOU'VE BEGUN TO AFFECT EARTH.**_ ]

Haul was still looking down ashamed even if Sir Elton was trying to force his gaze unto him. 

"I understand Sir," he mumbled out very close to tears. Sir Elton released his grip on his cheeks and began circling again. 

[ ** _AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T INNOCENT IN THIS EITHER..._** ] Sir Elton pushed Taran's shoulder making him stumble back a bit. [ **_YOU LIKE SEEING HIM TORTURED DON'T YOU?_** ]

Taran didn't respond thinking the question was rhetorical.

[ _**DO YOU?!?**_ ] Sir Elton grabbed him by the robe and slammed him on the wall behind him. Taran whimpered and nodded quickly. 

"Yes Almighty," he got out of his watery lips before looking at Haul who was beyond pissed. Taran knew this was his fault but he would never say that out loud. He hated to even think about it. Sir Elton let him down on his feet again. Ria had been watching the whole thing from the doorway. He didn't want to intervene so he kept his distance.

[ **_WHEN WILL IT END WITH YOU TWO? JUST MAKE UP. SORT YOUR DIFFERENCES. PEOPLE ON EARTH HAVE STARTED CALLING THE INCREASE IN TEMPERATURE... GLOBAL WARNING..._** ]

"Global Warming Sir," a quite voice of a servant crept into their ear drums.

[ **_GLOBAL WARMING. WHEN ITS REALLY DUE TO A GREYING IDIOT WHO CAN'T TAKE A JOKE AND A WEASLEY FOOL WHO TAKES JOKES TOO FAR. I OUGHTA LOCK YOU TWO UP FOR GOOD._** ]

Both men shivered at the thought of being in a cell for eternity. They cleared their throats.

"Yes Sir," they both murmured, all life drained from their voices. 

[ **_I'VE GOT SOMETHING BETTER..._** ] Sir Elton giggled at his own plan. [ **_YOU TWO ARE GOING TO EARTH_** ]

"What?!" the men said together. "Please anywhere but there. They've filled it with trash and pollution. They're pure idiots," Haul explained with a begging look on his face.

"We can't use our powers down there Sir...." Taran tried to rationalize with him. Someone needed to control the weather. 

[ ** _OH THATS JUST A MYTH I MADE UP. YOU CAN STILL USE THEM, BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TELL THE EARTHLINGS YOU'RE A CELESTIAL BEING OR ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE_ **]

"With all due respect Sir, why would you send us down there?" Haul stepped forward.

"Yeah, why send them away?" Ria was worried that Sir Elton was going to take the only good people in his life. 

[ ** _DOWN THERE YOU CAN'T USE YOUR POWERS AGAINST EACH OTHER. IT WILL BE A GOOD LESSON. STRAIGHTEN YOU BOYS OUT._** ] He patted Haul's and Taran's shoulders. [ ** _YOU'LL DO GREAT_** ] He offered them a large f you smile. The boys groaned and dropped their head. They hated humans. Almost as much as they hate each other. Now they had to spend time together, with... humans. [ **_CARIAD! FOLLOW THEM DOWN THERE. MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET IN TO NO FUNNY BUSINESS_** ]

Ria perked up. "Yes Sir. Right away Sir."

Elton ascended the stairs to his throne and sat on the cushion. He crossed his legs. [ **_WELL? WHAT ARE YOU TWO COCKROACHES WAITING FOR_** ]


End file.
